VPBE
* Valentine's Day 2017 skins |Latest = January 12th, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.1 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1455.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Icon ProfileIcon1456.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Icon ProfileIcon1457.jpg|Heartseeker Icon ProfileIcon1458.jpg|Love Dove Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Love Dove Ward.jpg|Love Dove Ward Blood Moon Ward.jpg|Blood Moon Ward PVP.net Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) :Coming soon. ;Features * The ability to set the champion's level, grant infinite gold and reset ability cooldowns. * The ability to restore health, mana, and energy. * The ability to spawn jungle camps. ** The ability to test jungler clears without relaunching the game. Replay Systems ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends VPBE General ;Lethality * 1 Lethality = ( (Target's level 45))}} armor penetration'' ** Armor penetration Lethality ( (Target's level 45)) * 1 Lethality = ( (Target's level 30))}} armor penetration'' ** Armor penetration Lethality ( (Target's level 30)) ;Revealing Indicator * The "revealed" indicator that displays above a champion's head when they are revealed/have true sight on them (i.e hit by , debuffed by , etc) has been updated. Champions ; * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Handle hit damage reduced to 35% from 50%. *** Handle hit damage reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cost reduced to from . ; - Rework * General ** Title changed to The Uncaged Wrath of Zaun from The Blood Hunter. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * - Reworked Passive ** Renamed to Eternal Hunter from Eternal Thirst. ** Stacking effect. ** Bonus magic damage per basic attack increased to (2 level)}} from + per level up to 9, then + 1 up to 18}}. ** Now heals for (2 level)}} per basic attack only while . ** Heal now triples to (6 level)}} while . * - Reworked Q ** Renamed to Jaws of the Beast from Hungering Strike. ** Dash effect. ** Damage changed to % of target's maximum health)}} from or % of target's maximum health}} . ** Heal percentage reduced to % from 80%. ** Jaws of the Beast can be held to lock Warwick's teeth into his target and swing around to their far side. Warwick is while swinging around his target, and will move wherever they move until he jumps off. ** Cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from . * - New W ** Passively grants % attack speed against all enemies . Enemy champions below that amount are also Blood Hunted, granting him % bonus movement speed while moving toward them as well as highlighting their position to his team. The bonus movement and attack speed are tripled against enemy champions . ** Warwick briefly senses all enemies and then Blood Hunts the nearest enemy champion for 8 seconds, regardless of their . Blood Hunt cannot be activated while in combat with a champion, and cools down twice as fast if Warwick is not Blood Hunting. ** 70 mana ** ** Global * - New E ** Warwick reduces all incoming damage by % for up to seconds, or until Primal Howl is reactivated. Once the damage reduction ends, Warwick unleashes a howl that causes all nearby enemies to for 1 second. ** 40 mana ** * - Reworked R ** Leap effect. ** Suppression duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from . ** Healing percentage increased to 100% from (30% lifesteal). ** On-hit effects strike reduced to 3 from 5. ** Can now be during the channel. ** Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Range changed to (250% of current movement speed) from 700. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now scales with . Items ; * Bonus attack speed on heals and shields increased to ( level)}} from 20%. * Attack health drain on-hit on heals and shields increased to ( level)}} from 20. ; * next basic attack against enemy champion base damage increased to 75 from 50. * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ; * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ; * cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ; * +10% cooldown reduction. * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 35. ; * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana regeneration increased to 125% from 75%. * Active heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. Masteries ; * Base shield value now applies for each nearby enemy champion. * Base shield value recuced to level}} from level)}}. * Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. Summoner spells ; * Movement speed changed to 35% after accelerating for 2 seconds from (1% level)}}. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed